With you
by Blackfang64
Summary: Ever wondered what happened when Natsuki and Shizuru faded away in ep 25? Here's my idea of what happened. Oneshot ShizNat sequel to 'Do you hate me that much'


**With you**

A girl with raven blue hair laid there on the ground as she slowly opened her eyes before shielding her eyes from the light. Her eyes wondered around as she looked to see that everything was white. She sat up rubbing her head while trying to remember what happened.

"Uh my head feels so foggy, where am I?" the girl asked herself. She looked around to find that everywhere she looked, was white. "What the?" the girl asked as she got up. She looked down on the ground and found it was white too.

The blunette kicked the ground surprised that there was no sound. She began running as the found that she was getting nowhere. She looked behind and sure enough, it was also white, she looked to her side, and once again, everywhere she looked was blank…white. "It doesn't end does it?" the girl asked no one in particular.

She fell to her knees as she looked at her hands. "These are hands and these are… knees" the girl said as she looked at her legs. "I don't remember who I am, do I?" the girl asked. She got up onto her feet as an image flashed into her mind.

"My name…" the girl said as another image flashed. "My name is…" she said as she threw her hands on her face. Then they stopped. "My name is Natsuki Kuga" Natsuki said as she took her hands off her face.

She looked down at herself to find that she was wearing some wired clothes. Images flashed by as she remembered that they were her school clothes. "Fuka academy, that's where I went to, right?" Natsuki asked.

Her voice echoed as she looked around. There was no one around but her. There was nothing here but her, everything is white. "Where am I?" Natsuki yelled out. The yell grew quieter as she sat down. She sat down in a cross leg position as she tried to remember what happened.

"I feel so alone" she mumbled. 'Then again that's how I've always lived, alone' she thought as the memories of when she was younger flooded in. "I feel so alone" she said as she began to cry.

Natsuki was to busy crying that she did not noticed the sound of footsteps getting closer. "Ara why are you crying?" asked a voice. Natsuki sniffed as she wiped her nose. "I'm all alone here that's why" Natsuki replied. "Well I'm here so you're not alone" the girl said as she walked up to Natsuki.

Natsuki stopped as she quickly turned her around. She looked to see a skirt trailing up to a girl with long chestnut hair and crimson red eyes looking at her. "There there don't cry, your face doesn't deserve to have tears on it, it's far too beautiful" the girl said as she squatted down and began wiping the tears of Natsuki's face.

Natsuki took a closer look at the girl. 'She's beautiful, have I seen her before?' Natsuki thought. She looked at the girl's crimson eyes as she saw a reflection of who she was. "Ara if you are done staring perhaps you would tell me your name?" the girl asked.

Natsuki shook off the stare as she looked at the girl. "Natsuki Kuga" Natsuki replied. "Natsuki, that's nice name" the girl said as she smiled. "What's yours?" Natsuki asked. The girl stood up as she offered Natsuki a hand. "My name is Shizuru Fujino, it's a pleasure to meet you Natsuki" Shizuru replied.

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand as she pulled Natsuki up. "So Natsuki where did you come from?" Shizuru asked. "Um to be honest I don't know, I don't even know how I got here" Natsuki replied as she began walking. Shizuru followed after as she walked along side the girl.

"What about you Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as she turned to Shizuru. "Well my answer is the same as Natsuki's" Shizuru replied as she shrugged her shoulders. Natsuki just kept walking as she was trying to remember something. 'Dammit there was something important I had but what was it?' Natsuki thought.

"So does Natsuki know what she does?" Shizuru asked as she stopped walking. "Pardon?" Natsuki replied as she snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the girl. "You know, do you have any hobbies?" Shizuru asked. 'Hobbies, my hobbies are...' Natsuki thought as memories poured into her mind.

"I ride motorbikes, eat Mayonnaise, like to sleep in and collect lingerie" Natsuki replied suddenly. There was an awkward silence as Natsuki realized the last bit she had just said. Her face burned to a deep red as Shizuru began laughing. "Hm if Natsuki collects lingerie perhaps she would want my lingerie?" Shizuru asked a she began unbuttoning her shirt.

"W-what, no I don't collect peoples lingerie" Natsuki replied as she looked away from Shizuru. "Aw what a shame and here I thought purple lingerie was popular" Shizuru whined as she buttoned her shirt up. Natsuki felt her blood pressure rising at the thought of Shizuru in purple underwear.

"Can we talk about something else apart from underwear?" Natsuki asked as she turned around. Her eyes stared as her mouth dropped at the sight of Shizuru. "S-Shizuru, why the hell did you take your shirt off?" Natsuki asked as Shizuru was wearing a violet bra.

"I wanted Natsuki to see if this was up to her expectations" Shizuru replied as she smiled. "Expectations forget it, I'm just going to sit down" Natsuki said as she sat down crossing her arms. Shizuru sat down behind the girl as pounced onto Natsuki's back.

Natsuki's eyes widened as she could feel two warm breasts pressing against her back. Shizuru snaked her arms around Natsuki's waist. She rested her head on Natsuki's shoulders as Natsuki slowly turned her head around. Natsuki's face was filled with horror as Shizuru smiled.

"Is Natsuki enjoying this?" Shizuru asked as she closed her eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" Natsuki asked while trying to shake her way out. "I'm just trying to relax Natsuki" Shizuru replied. "How am I supposed to relax with you on me?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara does Natsuki hate me being around her, perhaps I should go" Shizuru replied as she unwrapped her arms causing Natsuki to stop shaking. "N-no Shizuru I don't hate you" Natsuki said as she turned her head around. "Ara so Natsuki likes me then?" Shizuru asked as she smiled.

Natsuki tried to protest but something stopped her. Closing her mouth Natsuki turned back around. Natsuki reached behind to grab Shizuru's hands as she brought them around her waist. "Not a word" Natsuki said as Shizuru gave a nod. Shizuru rested her head on Natsuki as Natsuki stared at the ground.

'Strange, why do I feel so relaxed around the girl?' Natsuki thought. 'Have I met her before? Or is this just because we're the only two here?' Natsuki thought as she rested her hands on Shizuru's.

Natsuki unwrapped Shizuru's arms causing Shizuru to lift her head off Natsuki's back allowing Natsuki to move her body around so she was facing Shizuru.

Natsuki eyes widened as she just remembered Shizuru wasn't wearing a shirt. Shizuru smiled at Natsuki as the younger girl was trying to keep her focus of Shizuru's chest. "S-Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as she looked at the girl. "Yes Natsuki?" Shizuru replied. "Do you have this feeling that we've met before?" The cobalt haired girl asked.

Shizuru thought hard and looked as though she was trying to remember something. "I don't know I can't remember too much about myself" Shizuru replied as she looked at Natsuki. 'Hm so we both can't remember much eh, why?' Natsuki thought. "Natsuki?" Shizuru asked causing Natsuki to lose her thought. "Yes Shizuru?" Natsuki replied.

"Why are we the only ones here and yet there is no one else?" Shizuru asked. "Well I don't know" Natsuki replied. 'Else, who else? Why would she say that unless' Natsuki thought as memories came in about the people she knew. "Friends" Natsuki said out loud. "Pardon?" Shizuru asked as she tilted her head.

"The people I knew Mai, Mikoto, Nao and others" Natsuki replied as pictures of them came into her mind. "But there is one that…I… I don't know who they are" Natsuki continued as she looked at Shizuru. Shizuru stared at the girl as she looked into her emerald eyes.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru, who was staring at her. Natsuki was confused until she looked into Shizuru's crimson eyes. She looked closely as she was staring directly into the pupils. "Natsuki" called out a voice. 'Who?' Natsuki thought. "Natsuki look into your heart, look deep, you'll find your answer there" the voice called out.

Natsuki closed her eyes as she wandered through her heart. 'Nothing there's absolutely… hold on what's that?' Natsuki thought as she looked closely. 'It's a girl, wait Shizuru?!' Natsuki thought.

Suddenly a vision screened across her eyes showing what happened to her. 'That's me and is that Shizuru?' Natsuki thought. Suddenly she found herself watching herself and Shizuru fighting.

Natsuki ran inside in time to look up and see a bell falling in her direction, from above her. She gasped as the bell fell around her, enveloping her, sending a loud ring through her hears. Shizuru swung her weapon at the bell causing a huge chain to wrap around the bell. She pulled it back as the chain tightened causing it to crush the bell and made its way around Natsuki. Natsuki gasped as she felt the chain around her tightening.

She pulled Natsuki in with her weapon, and the chain let go of her and turned back into the blade. Shizuru put the weapon aside and embraced Natsuki in a hug as they fell to the ground.

Natsuki opened her eyes to see the Kyoto woman hugging her. Natsuki moved out of Shizuru's arms as she looked Shizuru in the eye. She moved a bit of Shizuru's hair away and moved her face in close, closing her eyes as she kissed her. Shizuru's eyes widened by the sudden show of affection, she was speechless.

Natsuki opened her eyes and broke the kiss. She moved her head next to Shizuru's as she held Shizuru close. "Shizuru, since I was little I wasn't willing to trust anyone, then I came here and you were the first person to embrace me, but you were looking for love and I wasn't able to feel the way you wanted me to, still Shizuru I am flattered that you fell in love me" Natsuki whispered as she held Shizuru.

She broke the hug and looked at Shizuru deep in the eye. "I truly love you Shizuru, I really do" Natsuki said as she looked at the girl. Shizuru gave of a small blush at what Natsuki just said. "That's why..." Natsuki said a she turned her head to see the battle between Kiyohime and Duran.

She looked at Duran in the eye. "Duran load Silver cartridge" Natsuki ordered. Shizuru snapped back into reality as when she wondered what was Natsuki doing.

Two shells were loaded into Duran's cannons as Duran aimed them at Kiyohime. "Fire!" Natsuki yelled. Shizuru gasped as she knew what was going to happen. 2 yellow shots hit Kiyohime causing it to explode as the impact also affected Duran as well. Kiyohime and Duran were disappearing as the blast caught them both.

Natsuki held Shizuru as the blast blew a storm of dust and broken pieces of wood past them. "I'm so happy" Shizuru said as she held Natsuki tightly. "It's up to you Mai" Natsuki said before she and Shizuru disappeared into a green mist.

'Shizuru I'm sorry, I hurt you so badly but in the end we were both happy, both of us' Natsuki thought. She opened her eyes as she saw Shizuru looking worried. "Natsuki are you okay you passed out and-" Shizuru said, but was soon silenced by a pair of lips. 'Natsuki…' Shizuru thought as she kissed the girl back.

'Shizuru I remember, I remember who I am and who you are' Natsuki thought. 'You are my most precious person, you're my friend and most of all my true love' Natsuki thought as she wrapped her arms around the girl. Shizuru leaned down and was now resting on Natsuki as she kissed her.

Shizuru broke away after awhile looking into Natsuki's eyes. "Shizuru I remember who I am and who you are" Natsuki smiled warmly at her new found love. "Me too Natsuki" Shizuru said as she lowered herself down to kiss the girl again.

Just as their lips were about to meet, the place began to shake. They stopped as they sat up looking around. "What's going on?" Natsuki asked. "I don't know" Shizuru replied as she picked up her shirt then putting it back on. Natsuki suddenly felt something pulling her away. "Shizuru!" Natsuki called out as Shizuru looked at her. "Natsuki I'm coming… what?" Shizuru replied as she also felt herself being pulled away.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru called out. "Shizuru everything will be alright, I just I want you to know that I…" Natsuki called back before being cut of as she disappeared. "Natsuki!" Shizuru yelled before disappearing as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the church

A white ghost figure stood as an orange mist took the form of two figures. The mist dissolved away to reveal Natsuki and Shizuru standing there. Natsuki opened her eyes as she looked at Shizuru. Shizuru opened her eyes to see her Natsuki alive.

"I love you Shizuru" Natsuki said as she the girl smiled.

**End **

**Author: what do you think? Okay I admit when Natsuki and Shizuru came back Shizuru was crying but the last bit was a little thing I made up. I hope people enjoyed the fic as this is a sequel to my other fic 'Do you hate me this much?' **

**Anyway thanx for reading and remember to read and review. **


End file.
